3, Oct 10
by Auto-mail Alchemist
Summary: 3, Oct. 10: A memorable night, the night we burned our house down and left to become nothing more than a dog of the military...
1. Chapter 1

_**

* * *

**_

_**Quick DISCLAIMER and UPDATE: **I DO NOT OWN THE AWESOMELY AWESOME OF ALL AWESOME ANIMES, FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIROMU ARAKAWA (For she's damn lucky!)_

_**And for the update**: I might be keeping a few stories after all, for it seems my friend, Alphonse (agent000) might have a few ideas for a few. So keep checking to see if we update anytime soon! Thanks!_

_

* * *

_

_**3, Oct. 10**_

_Our house was burned that night,_

_Every memory tossed out of sight,_

_Yet we still remember...

* * *

_

The boys walked the old dirt road, silently. The silence seemed to drift all around them, keeping them from making any sound. All they heard were their feet hitting the soft ground, and their clothes rubbing together. The eldest of the two siblings was Edward. He was a dog of the military, and was also an awesome alchemist. His titled was "Fullmetal", given to him by the Fuhrer of the military, himself. Walking beside the short, blonde alchemist was his younger brother, Alphonse. Al had just recently gotten his own, precious body back, and was about and inch and a half taller than his older brother. That one thing, that one little simplistic thing that made Ed angry, was his height. Ed, though, had grown quite a few inches in the past year, finally getting this growth spurt he kept dreaming of. Now he stood five foot five, and yet, his younger brother was five foot six inches and a half. That really made Ed weary. He didn't like being the shortest. Hell, Winry was tall than him. God, what he'd do just to get what he wanted most: to be taller (and maybe hook up with Winry).

Sighing heavily, Ed finally did something to break the silence: he kicked a rock and yawned. Al looked over and smiled at his older brother. "Tired, brother?" He asked. Ed shrugged. He couldn't say he was really that "tired", but neither was he really that…awake. His muscles did ache. His auto-mail was making awkward noises and was getting a bit rusty. He was sure he'd end up with a large bump on the head, and all from that damn wrench.

"I can't really say that I am, but then again, I do feel like I'm gonna fall right over." Ed said to Al. He folded his arms behind his head and stared up at the sky. It had been a while since they had been home. He was quite glad, though. Then again, he hated being stuck in one spot for weeks. But, this was _his_ time off, and he had _no_ intentions of returning to Central Command, or anywhere _else _that related to the Military.

Alphonse just walked beside him, a slight smile playing his lips. He was glad; he had his own body now. Though, Al still wanted to get Ed's back to the way it was, Ed told him it didn't matter now, he only wanted Al back. _"Promise me, Al…that you'll forget that I ever had auto-mail...it's not worth worrying about..." _Al recalled this quote from when Ed was with him, talking to him after he had retrieved Al's body back from the Gate.

"Well, we're almost to Winry's, think you can hold up a bit longer?" Al asked cheerily. Ed nodded as he walked, no sense of direction in mind, just walking, eye closed. Al shook his head, silently, and looked back forward. Almost to Winry's. Good, now he could force his brother to rest. Al knew just how hard it was to get Ed to rest. Ed was a stubborn boy, and with stubbornness, comes denial and anger issues also. Just ask Ed, he'll tell you _just_ how many people were sent to the hospital and because of who? Oh, right, himself!

Ed and Al shortly arrived at Winry's home and Ed stood behind Al as Alphonse knocked. The only reason Ed hid was because he knew what was coming. When the door opened, Winry had a wrench raised and ready to conk Ed upon the head. When she didn't see him, she lowered the wrench and asked, "Where's Ed?" Alphonse sweat dropped and stepped to the side, to reveal Ed standing there, looking a bit cowardly. When Winry saw him she instantly rose her wrench again and slammed it on Ed's head, Ed flying to the ground and twitching every few moments. "Next time, CALL!" She screamed.

Ed pushed himself up with one arm, rubbing his head, cringing at the pain from the impact of metal to flesh and bone (skull). He gritted his teeth and then glared at Alphonse. Alphonse held up his hands in defense. Ed then cast his glare to Winry, "Why you...WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? ARE YOU _TRYING_ TO KILL ME?" Ed screamed and shouted. Grunting in anger, he got to his feet and crossed his arms over his chest. Looking down, Ed sighed, then with a single movement, all Ed could think of was,_ She's going to murder me._ His eyes went wide and he moved the other arm, his left arm from being tangled with the right and as he did so, a metal lump flew to the ground from his sleeve. It was crimson with rust and staind blood; gashs on either area of it; tons of broken pieces. He sweat dropped and backed up slightly as Winry flew to the metal lump, which was formerly known as his auto-mail. She stared down at the mess and looked up to where Ed was lastly standing. He was gone, and a steady trail of kicked-up dirt followed him. He had taken the last course of action that he would live to see, or at least he thought it as.

* * *

_The memories flutter by,_

_Like a bird flying high in the sky,_

_Yet we still remember...

* * *

_

It seemed like an eternity before Ed was found. He was passed out in the old cave they used to always play in, his left leg's auto-mail no longer connected, as it too had finally gave out. When Winry and Al found him, they seemed very worried. But when they found out he was sleeping like a baby, they dragged him home, and by what? His leg. Ed, unsurprisingly, didn't wake up until a minute away from the house after his head hit a huge rock. "OOF!" He cried out as he looked to the person dragging him. "Winry! Let me go!" He flailed his only arm around wildly, ranting angrily. He grunted when she refused to do so, and crossed his arms as he looked up at another person. "AL! Why aren't YOU doing anything?" He accused. "You're being lazy!" He yelled at him. Al nervously glanced down at Ed and sweat dropped.

"Uh...she wouldn't let me. She was too persistant, kinda like you, brother..." Al said smiling with nervousness. Ed glared his usual one at Al, then pouted angrily. They finally made it back to the house and Winry, right at the step dropped Ed's leg and told him to get inside himself. Ed yelled to her that he could **easily** get inside without help, and that it may just take a few moments longer than them.

"It'll be easy as pie. A PIECE of CAKE, Winry, a piece...of cake!" He chanted. Winry rolled her eyes and walked in, telling Al to come quickly or he'd get in easier. When Al got in, she shut the door and locked it. Ed's mouth practically fell to the floor. He grunted and started regretting the fact that he was being blind. She was angry at him for practically killing his auto-mail, and that perhaps she'd forgive him if he...apologized. It wasn't something Ed did normally, but with his left hand, he balled it into a fist and knocked on the door. Winry peered through the window, and stuck her tongue out childishly. Ed flared up and returned the favor. The two teens got into a childish fight by...making faces at each other.

_Sad_, Al thought, _My brother and Winry are acting so kiddish...this depresses me._ Ed and Winry finally quit when Al opened the door and told Winry to go outside. When she refused and Ed did the same, and objected the fact that she was being mean to him, Al rolled his eyes and pushed Winry outside, shutting the door afterwards with a quick _click_, locking Winry outside with Ed.

For plenty of moments, Ed and Winry sat in silence, refusing to talk or even look at each other. When Ed finally sighed and looked over to her, he started to feel his own hormones race, and began to think different about her. When Winry felt eyes on her, she shivered, then looked at Ed, and the same thing basically happened. For about fifteen to twenty minutes or so, they stared at each other, both taking occasional blinks and glances around.

* * *

_I never noticed why,_

_But I've always wanted to cry,_

_Yet we still remember...

* * *

_

Al came back shortly after he had left them there and was shocked. They were...were...KISSING! Ed was deep into Winry's kiss, just as deep as she was in his. Winry was caressing the back of Ed's head as she tilted her head only slightly to one side. This was basically way too much for poor Alphonse to handle. After what seemed like forever, the two teens pulled back from each other, both blushing hotly, a bright red tinting their cheeks.

Al gasped and unlocked the door, opening it and telling them to get back inside, making an excuse that it was "getting cold", even though it was practically 90 degrees farehnheit! Ed looked over at Al lazily glancing at him. He was in haze and was excited; aroused. Winry looked at Al and pulled herself to her feet. When standing, she dragged Ed inside. Ed just blushed the whole way in, and then was dropped to the floor, which knocked him out of this hazy moment.

"Huh? What?" He looked around, suddenly remembering he was immobilized. "Damn it." He swore, "I need auto-mail, Winry!" Ed cried out to her and then fell limply back to the floor. Winry sighed and grabbed his human leg again, by the ankle, and began to drag him back to her work room.

"Alright, then I'll be attacking a support limb for the mean time. Though..." She trailed off, "...you're going to have to have the connectors torn off again. Lemme do some quick measurements." She told him and heaved the small boy to the chair in her room. She took all the necessary measurements, then connected the extra support -- the wooden leg for him to use until the auto-mail was completely finished. Ed sighed and waited for a little shock he knew he'd get from it even being connected.

Once connected, Ed immediately ran off. Al knew that was bound to happen. Though, usually Ed was a bit more hesitant than usual to do so. So, when Ed was gone, Winry began on the auto-mail, and Al did his own thing.

Hours passed before they found Ed coming back. Den was trailing behind Ed, almost as if he was there to protect him. Ed needed protection in his current condition. The _Fullmetal Alchemist_ was only so strong. Either way, he needed to be guided. When Ed was trailing back home, he came across some old friends of his. Ed was wearing his long, red coat, and so, they did not see the results of the failed _Human Transmutation_, which had taken place so many years ago.

Ed and the two farmers, who Ed and Al (and Winry) all knew from way back then, the three talked with one another. The farmers, who's names were Nick and Kenny, were brothers and raised in the same family. The youngest of the two brothers was three years younger, and that was Nick. Kenny was a taller, stronger-looking, young gentleman while Nick was a bit more plump and fatty (no offense). When Ed spoke with them, they tended to ask questions about Ed's mother. Those farmers were quite a bit older than Ed, and so, they knew her, they knew Trisha. Ed only looked away in shame.

"So, Ed, how's yer mama doin'?" They asked.

"Uh...my mom?" Ed looked a bit surprised from the question.

"Errr...yeah, yer mom. How's she doing?" The eldest repeated.

_Damn, they still don't know about her death?_ Edward thought. "Uh...she's..." He only looked down and away slightly. He couldn't say it. He had to make something up. Saying she was dead and he and Al were alone would only bring up more questioning. He hesitated while the farmers exchanged glances. "...She's...she's doing fine..." Ed finally finished.

"Oh? I'm glad ta hear it, boy. You should be happy. Our mama's a'dead. So you're mighty lucky, son." The youngest then spoke. Ed only rolled his eyes, and thought, _If only you knew the half of it..._

Sometime later, Ed walked back into the house. Al told him to sit down, and that dinner would be ready soon enough.

* * *

_Perhaps I was blind,_

_But I've finally found the light,_

_The shadows have been cleared,_

_And the time is finally near,_

_We need you, oh mother, we need you,_

_For we cannot bear this life without you._

_Goodbye these sweet, sweet memories,_

_Yet we still can't help but remember..._

_The pain.

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **This was done in memroy of Trisha Elric, however, I can only say this: It's NOT A ONE-SHOT! Though it SEEMS that way, it's not. That was only chapter one. XD Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this uberly-long chapter. Never thought I'd actually finish this! O.o Amazing, huh?

Anywho, next chapter will be up shortly, just need to think up a way to start it. XD Baibai, for now!


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, I'd be FAMOUS, man; FAMOUS!!!!_

_**

* * *

**_

_**3, Oct. 10**_

_As the night rolls by,_

_I think about why_

_We still remember…_

It was dark the next morning, the sun late to travel up behind the large mountains to shine upon the town of Resembool. But when it did, it was a hotter day than the rest, for the temperature had achieved its highest in years: 104 degrees. Wiping hot sweat off his forehead, the young blonde alchemist, Edward was the last to wake up. Though that wasn't _too_ unusual, especially for this boy. Technically, Ed wouldn't have woken up until much later, but the heat was forcing dehydration upon him. So he got up in spite of the heat. Sighing harshly, he found his throat to be unusually dry, but with how things were turning out, he could care less. Using the one working arm he had, Ed pushed his body upwards in an attempt to get up. Instead, his body fell back to the bed and Ed coughed. It hadn't ever reached this high when he was younger, and with being in a house with not a cooling device in sight, it was really hard for the boy to get up.

While actually lying in bed, Ed took off his shirt and laid in nothing but shorts. "Geez…" he muttered, "think it could get **any** hotter!" He looked around the room he was in and sighed. He must've been moved from the living room. He had basically passed out after dinner, and had fallen asleep in the living room, right on that fluffy, cushiony couch. Oh, how he longed for some water right now. He wanted to get up, but his body just didn't agree.

As Ed lay there, panting, the sweet smell of food traveled to his nose, making Ed instantly stop complaining, and sit up. He got to his feet with no problem and walked to the door way and to the hall. Following the scent of food down the hall and to the stairs, he traveled down them and stopped at the kitchen door way. "Eh? You're up?" Al's voice rang out. Ed nodded and sat down at the kitchen table, and laid his head upon the flat, wooden surface.

"I'm dying for something to drink, Al…it's hot…" He told him and went completely still, as if waiting for Al to get him something to drink.

"Uh, then you'd like some water?" Alphonse asked. When Ed nodded, Al got him a glass and pulled the pitcher of ice cold water from the ice box. He was thirsty, and that was for sure, 'cause right when Ed was given that water, it was gone the next instant. No, he wasn't some sort of fish…but he sure was drinking like one!

Al had stood there, simultaneously pouring more and more water for the thirsty alchemist. When Ed finally held up his hand, signifying he was done, Al sighed in relief. Even though, now there were two pitchers gone. Ed sweat dropped and pulled one into a tight grasp, and walked over to the sink. He quickly filled it to the top with cold tap water from the faucet and brought it to the ice box, carefully putting it in, so as to make the water balance on the rack inside of it.

Ed repeated the putting away and filling routine once more before returning to his seat. The younger Elric had resumed his cooking duties, and began to set the table.

Winry, on the other hand, was outside doing laundry, and Pinako was on the porch, puffing on her pipe and relaxing on the rocking chair. As Winry folded the said clothes, Ed peered through the kitchen window, smiling sweetly at the sight. He had always had sweet feelings about her, always wanted to embrace her. As Winry came back inside, Ed was still daydreaming, and she gave him a look. "E-ed? Are you alright there?" She questioned him.

Ed still in his daydreaming mode had a smile playing his lips and he was nodding unconsciously. "Uh-huh…" He said softly. Then, when finally realizing he was nearly drooling over her, he quickly shut his trap and looked away blushing. "Eh….sorry about that…" He said quietly. Winry found that cute of him, and walked over.

For some reason, Ed felt a bit weary, and had tensed his muscles in order to help him take on whatever was to come next. Although he had no clue that this was going to happen, it did, and it made Ed blush hotter than ever before. "That's so sweet." She said ever so softly to him. Ed was tenser, so tense he looked like he'd nearly pop. Though he had recently kissed this woman, he still wasn't used to such close contact. Though, as Ed was tensed, Winry had slid her hands up his left arm–his only real working one, and that just pushed him to the limits.

He quickly asked, "Is the auto-mail done, yet?" And for some reason, felt all pressure become relieved. Winry smiled and nodded.

"Of course, and I made it so much more advanced, and…for your sake, I added a rust-proof protection layer." She let go of his awfully tensed arm, and began to walk back to the shop.

Winry had truly loved being close to him, heck, she nearly dreamed of a day she'd get close to him. When she felt his muscles, those rock-hard, solid muscles, she had truly been amazed. He was barely even 15 and a half, yet he was so filled out. Still short, but that didn't matter to her, she was glad to have him near her at all. The day he was to leave her again, as she knew it, would be soon, so Winry wanted to make the best of it.

When she brought both the leg and arm back to show Ed, she carefully showed the added features she made in it. "You see? I studied a lot about auto-mail while you two were gone. I added sensors to the hand and arm and the leg and foot of your auto-mail. Basically, if it went correctly, when I connect it, you'll be able to feel things with the arm and leg." She told him. Ed smiled. He was glad he was going to be able to feel things again, but he was even gladder that Winry had did this all for him.

"Wow…that's awesome." He smiled again at her. "So, since I've basically rusted it to the core, I take it that this procedure will be just like when I first got the auto-mail attached, right?" She nodded. Ed's face went sour. "Damn, I was hoping it would be a little bit better. Ah well." He said with a shrug.

Winry smiled and added, "Though, since this is a whole different type of auto-mail, I've taken the liberty to make it a bit of an easier task. I've been working on auto-mail replacements for you since the last time you left." She told him. Ed smiled and blushed.

Winry blushed too, but Ed's rivaled hers greatly. "Uh….thanks, Winry…" He said; only to have his blush become deeper. Then Ed looked to the auto-mail and smiled. "Alright…let's connect this thing." He said. His muscles had long loosened up, and he could move his left arm again. _Next time, don't let it get to you and maybe your muscles won't hurt afterwards…_ He said, making it a mental note to self.

Winry smiled and told him to go into the shop. "Get on the cot, and me and granny will be there shortly." Ed followed instructions and left to do his tasks. Winry went to the front porch and told Pinako that Ed was ready. Den, the dog, barked in anticipation. They went back and told Ed to brace himself for pain, and they begun to do the needed operations.

_We left for a long time,_

_Only to find,_

_That we still remember…_

Hours had passed by the time Ed had his auto-mail replaced, including all the parts that actually connected the auto-mail to the body. Ed's prone form lay tired and in massive pain, and all at the same time peaceful and unconscious. He was trying his best to be strong, even in his sleep. Sad. He _had_ to be strong even when in pain, _and_ when sleeping! That just drove Al and Winry both mad. "Geez, Ed...you can't even let yourself show pain, eh?" Winry said as she watched him.

She had thoughts. Thoughts about him, and his body. Naughty thoughts. She wanted to be on him, but knew that it wasn't about to happen, or at least she thought. In reality, Ed also wanted Winry. Wanted to be with her; to hold her in his arms. Oh, how he longed for the time he'd have his normal limbs back.

As Ed slept and Winry watched, Al was playing with the dog, Den. "Who's a good boy, huh? Who's the best doggy in the whole wide world!?" He chuckled and riled the dog up. Den barked with much anticipation, and happiness; his tail wagging like crazy.

Ed was starting to slowly come to, while Winry herself, was starting to fall asleep. Ed woke with a shock of pain, and cringed, yelping loudly. That brought Winry back from falling asleep and she jumped to her feet. "Ed!" She ran over to him. Since he had the whole auto-mail system redone, there was much blood on the table, but that wasn't why Ed was in so much pain. It was the fact he even had auto-mail reinstalled. Ed gripped the cot and tensed his muscles to its max.

"Damn it...it hurts..." He muttered. Well duh, it hurts! He just had auto-mail reconnected...no, reinstalled! Ed felt those muscles tighten more and more so, somehow, as each second passed. Ed groaned as the pain began to overwhelm him, sending him into a spasm of random shocks of pain. "Nnnn...it didn't feel like this when I had my auto-mail...installed the very first time..." He muttered. "I thought you said it wouldn't hurt as much..." He opened one eye painfully to look at Winry. She looked guilty. She actually thought she had failed on this version of auto-mail, and that made her very sad. Ed's pained expression went into a pained smirk. "It's fine, just...goes to show I need to work...out and beat this pain...you said I can feel with this auto-mail, right?" He asked her and she nodded. "Good."

Ed grumbled and forced his body to a sitting position, mumbling and cursing the pain. _Alright, I'm sitting, now to actually stand._ Winry saw Ed's plan and shook her head, "No, don't stand!" She ordered him. He didn't listen. She curse him in her mind for being so stubborn. "ED! LAY DOWN!" She yelled this time. Ed only glanced at her and shook his head.

"I need to walk it off..." He told her. Wasn't that just like him, trying to be strong for her and Al when truthfully, he wasn't strong enough to even stand. Though, that was just what Winry was thinking when Ed forced himself to his feet, and smiled, though grunting at the lack of balance he had. But he smiled in approvement. He had feeling in his leg and in his arm. He could feel everything again. It wasn't just his imagination, now was it even a dream. "Wow...you did great..." He complimented her. When Winry heard that, she smiled though needed a few seconds to process the fact that he had just then ran off.

"Ed...hey! HEY!!" She yelled out. "Darn it, Ed...can't you be more...relaxed?" She said, finally remembering the word she had in mind. She glanced outside and realized it was already getting darker out, and thus she sighed. "Oh well...he's strong, I'm sure he'll manage."

_I've finally seen this light,_

_Which taunts me through the night,_

_And we still remember..._

Well, time went by and Ed gradually recovered through it all, and although it meant for Winry and Al to **both** hold him down (cause when he said he was going to get stronger, he very well meant it!), he still recovered. That was weeks of being forced to rest, being told to stay in bed, and many other commands. Ed refused to do anyone of them which in the end, resulted in Ed being strapped to the bed, and he couldn't use alchemy for he couldn't move either arm. That angered him, but there wasn't much that could be done. "GAAAAHHH! LEMME OUTTA THIS PLACE!!! PLEASE! SOMEONE! ANYONE!!!!" He pleaded. He was desperate. He REALLY wanted out. And though, for the short time period he got in with excersizing and trying to ignore the pain, he ended up building more muscle mass in such a short time, but that still wasn't enough to get out of bed.

He was in his boxers and nothing more, the sun glimmering upon his skin which was tightly stretched around the muscle he had. Oh, he was happy as hell that he didn't look like that giant gorilla, Major Armstrong. Oh he was definently happy for that. He was still stong and pretty well filled-out for his age. Oh yes. In Winry's opinion, this was a dream come true. All she needed was a whip, a pair of handcuffs, a chain, and a hook to hand the chain from. Oh, that'd be perfect - Ed's arms raised about his head by force, handcuffed to the hanging chain, and she able to whip his as with joy. Ehehehehe... of course, she refused to do any of that, for she felt it would damage him. Ed would be exposed greatly in that particular way, and she didn't want him that way - it would make him dull and boring. No, she liked him how he was. And especially now. Either way, Ed was recovered, but no one had let him go, for Ed was one hell of a liar.

"Please...someone..." Ed's voice rang again. Winry finally sighed and gave in to his cries, and released him from that torture. And Ed nearly busted out of it as she losened the rope. "HAHAHA! I'm FREEEEEE!" He screamed loudly.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Allo, all My fanfic now has chapter TWO up! Enjoy!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own this fabulous and awesome anime, Fullmetal Alchemist. All rights go to Hiromu Arakawa and the producers of the actual anime. NOTE: Some facts from the manga may be used to my likings._

_**

* * *

**_

3, Oct. 10

_Each memory tried jumping high,_

_For each one wanted to fly,_

_And we still remember…_

Sunset came later on in the day, as Ed had used all that energy he had from being stuck in bed. He was hyper as hyper can be, and was nearly bouncing off the walls. But now, late in the day, Ed was on the front porch…sleeping. Alphonse walked out to the porch, not exactly paying attention to where he stepped, and ending with a result of tripping right over Ed's large body.

Wait, that's unusual. Edward Elric, the "Half-Pint" alchemist, the "Micro-Mini" alchemist. Ed was never a big guy, let alone tall. Then why did it seem that way? _Probably just the way the moon is shining off him. Geez, Ed…pass out right on the porch why don't ya?_ Al thought. "Eh, let's see if I can't lift you and get you into your bed, now." He said and got back to his feet. Taking a deep breath, Al grabbed a hold of Ed's arms, including his human one, and began to attempt to lift. "What the…why does he feel so darn heavy!" Al yelped, straining his arms. Al wasn't nearly as strong as he was when he was armor, so it was harder for the boy to lift Ed.

The thing is, why was he so heavy? Why, just last week, Al could lift Ed with no problem. Perhaps the muscle mass he had built? Or maybe he had a growth spurt? Or maybe he had done something that caused him to have a backfire, an alchemical one? Sighing angrily, he dropped Ed's arms and stomped inside. "Winry!" He called out. The Rockbell girl hurried into the doorway and Al told her he couldn't move Ed, that he was too heavy! Winry looked dumbfounded and stood there.

"Wasn't he light though?" She finally asked. Al nodded and looked to the door. "Uhm…lemme see him." She said. Al nodded again and pointed to the door.

Winry incidentally began to laugh. "When he said he was going to get stronger he wasn't kidding! Look at him, his muscle. He must be heavy from the muscle." She spoke. Winry sighed and shook her head, laughing again. "Here, let's both try moving him." She said. Al smiled and nodded, and they set out to work. It took about an hour before they actually got him upstairs. Then another 15 minutes went by as they tried getting him to his bed from the top of the stairs. When they finally achieved this goal, the two rushed back downstairs and fought for something to drink. When both were calmed and no longer panting for their lives, they sat in the kitchen and calculated the most reasonable possibility for why he was weighing so darn much.

"Seriously, though, Winry, don't you think it's a bit unusual for him to weigh so much and to achieve this weight so quickly?" Alphonse asked. Winry nodded and just sighed.

"Like I said, it might be the muscle mass…but even then, how'd he build that much in such a little time?" Winry replied. "It's true that Ed has a tendency to do things unusually, but nothing in the matter of height and weight." They both sighed and relaxed. Both looked over to the stair case and both wondered. Perhaps something was wrong with Ed, then what would he do? Ed can't stop a backfire, especially if it's alchemical. Sure, he was an awesome alchemist, but he just seemed to be screwing up a lot, lately. After getting the auto-mail attached and being forced to rest, Ed was sure he'd go crazy…but not in a sense of growing.

_When all seems to die,_

_We all try to cry,_

_And we remember…_

The next morning, Ed seemed to be quite energetic, but nowhere NEAR as energetic as the day before. When the blonde boy woke up, he realized he was in his bed, and seemed to be quite happy. "Hmm…" He began to question. "Something doesn't feel right…" And he stood up. He looked for clothes and things to change into and began dressing.

Meanwhile, downstairs at the kitchen table, Alphonse and Winry were both fast asleep, their heads upon the table top.

Back with Ed, the Fullmetal Alchemist seemed to be getting frustrated with his clothes. "Why don't they fit me?" He asked himself. He decided to look in the mirror, and when he did so, he gasped. "Damn…" He muttered. He turned around to see his back and he flexed just to see. "Daaaaamn…" He cursed. He wasn't angry about it, and truthfully, he was quite happy! This body of his was truly transformed. Luckily, Winry had added an effect with his auto-mail. Now, the prosthetic limbs would extend to the height and perhaps even thickness of his other limbs. Right now, he stood taller than the average man, and was packed with muscle, but nothing like how Major Armstrong was (thankfully!). As Ed realized all this he began to panic. "I need clothes….SHIT!" He screamed.

Downstairs, the two that slept bumped heads and woke up from Ed's screams. "Wha…?" Al questioned. Winry and Al both looked to the stair case and sighed.

And in unison, the two said, "He's awake."

When Ed had screamed, the only thing the two heard was the overly loudly yelled, "SHIT!" and so, they questioned why he was screaming and swearing like so. Winry stood up with a stretch and yawned. "I'll go see what it is…" She said with another short yawn. Walking to the stairs, she peered up them and then began to take each step up to the second floor.

In Ed's room, Ed panicked to find something that was big enough for him to wear. It scared Ed to be as big as he was now, and though he enjoyed it, it made no sense. "I need clothes!" He said. Suddenly, a shirt and pair of pants were thrown at Ed's head. This stopped Ed from panicking and he smiled and changed into them.

"Those were my dad's, so take care of them. We'll go shopping later." She said. "Oh, and what happened to you? You weigh a ton, and you ripped your shirt right off. Seriously, your shirt is in pieces from when we attempted to get you upstairs." Winry waited a response.

While changing Ed thought, _Yeah, what DID happen to me?_ He sighed to her and looked at her. "Winry, I haven't a clue. I only woke up this way." He replied. "Hell, I kinda like it this way!" He smiled and flexed his bicep muscle and patted it with the auto-mail. "I'm sure you do too, or at least you will. Who knows what kind of advantages I have with this!?" Ed said enthusiastically.

Winry smiled and nodded. "Quite true. I do like your body…err….uhm, I mean…" She blushed heavily.

_As the night wanders by,_

_I think about all times,_

_And why we still remember…_

Ed chuckled at Winry's blush and only walked over to her, a grin in place of his mouth. He pulled her closely, and smiled down at her. Being tall only showed what he had left as revenge. Ed was never one that would get tall, but now, it seemed all luck had changed. Now, Ed had a great body, he was getting taller, it seemed, and he had attracted the world's greatest girl! This was a big surplus for Edward Elric!

As Ed held Winry in his arms, the girl blushed deeper than she had ever done so before, and she snuggled into his chest. Even through the baggy clothes that used to be her father's, she could feel the muscle Ed had. She truly had dreamed of this, for it seemed to be something she craved. "Ed..." She muttered softly. Ed only grinned more.

"Hm...?" He asked her. She shook her head, and smiled.

"Nothing." And they seemed to stand still, neither daring to move just yet.

Beneath the shirt, Ed's muscle, which was as hard as rock, it seemed, tensed slightly as he held her.

When Ed's shirt was off, and he was searching for clothes, Winry had taken that oppertunity to take a good look at his body. It was perfect. Perfect in every way possible. His skin was so tightly wrapped around his muscles, his nearly scared her to be in his arms, but now, it seemed it didn't even matter any more. There wasn't an ounce of fat anywhere on this boy's fine body, and it made Winry blush like crazy. "You know...something has to be wrong with you." She spoke softly. "One doesn't just randomly get muscle and height for no reason." Ed pulled away from Winry and narrowed his eyes.

"You think maybe I don't deserve this?"

"NO! You do, it's just..." She trailed off. Ed smiled slightly. "...How'd this all happen?" She asked. Ed only shrugged and sighed.

"I wouldn't know. Maybe it's..." He blinked and sighed. He couldn't find those words again. They jumped from his tongue and dissolved in mid air. "Uh..." He just sort of stood there, looking quite confused. "I...can't remember now...damn..." He muttered.

Winry rose an eyebrow in question and tilted her head only slightly. "Uhm...?" She asked simply. Ed shrugged and looked to the door. He then craned his neck so see Winry again and sighed.

"It's weird. When I woke up, I wasn't my normal height, but instead like...two feet taller. It made me have a weird effect. I felt like I was gonna bump my head on something..." He sweat dropped and looked to the door frame. "Hell, I might, considering how tall the door frame outta be." He said and walked over to the doorway and peered up slightly. "If I get about two or so inches bigger, I won't fit through the door any more...your doors are seven feet tall, right?" He asked her and Winry nodded.

"Yeah, seven feet." Winry replied and looked up at him. Ed nodded and sighed.

"This is gonna be weird...it's just...weird..." Ed mumbled. "I'll have to do something about it, that way, I won't crack my head open on the door frame. I already have enough brain damage thanks to that damned wrench of your's." Ed said to Winry. Winry blushed nervously and laughed nervously, also.

"Either way, we should go downstairs...I'm sure Al's cooking up something as we speak." Winry said trying to change the subject. Luckily, she succeeded. Ed looked extremely happy now, jumping with joy. He darted to the stairs and began to go down them.

"Heheh! FOOD!" He cheered on as the sweet aroma of food traveled through to his nose.

_I finally saw a way,_

_To change night into day,_

_So we can remember..._

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Well, hello! Thanks for reading this chapter. I know, it's not that eventful, but don't worry, it'll get there. Right now, I'm dealing with some personal problems and with a few friends who're quite depressed. Either way, be patient and I'll get another chappie up soon enough. It's hard think up chapters. This story was actually made as a test story. I'm not even sure if this plot even goes correctly. I'm just writing to see just how well my English is. Anyways, I've rambled on for long enough. Enjoy the story and I'd appreciate it if you could review! Please, don't flame unless you absolutely think it's necessary to do so. (Which 99.9 percent of the time, it isn't.)_


End file.
